headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows/Season 2
Season Two of Dark Shadows relates to a select group of episodes from the series. As the show was a daytime soap opera, it did not actually have regular seasons like other programs. However, some TV episode guide websites have blocked out the show into separate seasons to make navigation easier. Per the standards of this database, as well as others, season two comprises episodes 127-191. Plot Sam Evans reveals to a stunned Roger Collins that Roger's estranged wife, Laura, has returned. Sam begins to paint a bizarre portrait of a woman surrounded by flames, which he cannot explain. Burke hopes to get Laura to clear him of the manslaughter charge that sent him to prison. Laura tells her son, David, the story of the immortal creature known as a Phoenix and he has a terrifying nightmare about his mother. Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 4; Product description. Victoria Winters and Frank Garner anxiously search for clues to Laura Collins strange origins and are led to a series of bizarre discoveries. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard orders Laura to leave Collinwood, but Laura secretly visits Elizabeth while she sleeps and places her in a trance. Laura warns Victoria that she will take control of her son, David Collins, but becomes frightened when the ghost of Josette Collins appears to her. Against Roger Collins wishes, a psychic investigator, Dr. Peter Guthrie, is called in to examine the strange occurrences at Collinwood and a seance is held. Victoria and Guthrie learn that the body of a dead woman identified as Laura has disappeared from the morgue in Phoenix, Arizona. Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5; Product description. Doctor Peter Guthrie and Joe Haskell break into Laura Murdoch Stockbridge's crypt at Eagle Hill Cemetery. David Collins informs Victoria Winters that he wants to go away with his mother, Laura. Guthrie arranges to conduct a seance at the Old House to contact Josette Collins' ghost. Victoria makes a bizarre discovery that leads her to believe David's life is in jeopardy after Laura summons him to an abandoned fishing shack. Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6; Product description. Episodes # Dark Shadows: 123 # Dark Shadows: 124 # Dark Shadows: 125 # Dark Shadows: 126 # Dark Shadows: 127 # Dark Shadows: 128 # Dark Shadows: 129 # Dark Shadows: 130 # Dark Shadows: 131 # Dark Shadows: 132 # Dark Shadows: 133 # Dark Shadows: 134 # Dark Shadows: 135 # Dark Shadows: 136 # Dark Shadows: 137 # Dark Shadows: 138 # Dark Shadows: 139 # Dark Shadows: 140 # Dark Shadows: 141 # Dark Shadows: 142 # Dark Shadows: 143 # Dark Shadows: 144 # Dark Shadows: 145 # Dark Shadows: 146 # Dark Shadows: 147 # Dark Shadows: 148 # Dark Shadows: 149 # Dark Shadows: 150 # Dark Shadows: 151 # Dark Shadows: 152 # Dark Shadows: 153 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 156 # Dark Shadows: 157 # Dark Shadows: 158 # Dark Shadows: 159 # Dark Shadows: 160 # Dark Shadows: 161 # Dark Shadows: 162 # Dark Shadows: 163 # Dark Shadows: 164 # Dark Shadows: 165 # Dark Shadows: 166 # Dark Shadows: 167 # Dark Shadows: 168 # Dark Shadows: 169 # Dark Shadows: 170 # Dark Shadows: 171 # Dark Shadows: 172 # Dark Shadows: 173 # Dark Shadows: 174 # Dark Shadows: 175 # Dark Shadows: 176 # Dark Shadows: 177 # Dark Shadows: 178 # [[Dark Shadows: 179 # Dark Shadows: 180 # Dark Shadows: 181 # Dark Shadows: 182 # Dark Shadows: 183 # Dark Shadows: 184 # Dark Shadows: 185 # Dark Shadows: 186 # Dark Shadows: 187 # Dark Shadows: 188 # Dark Shadows: 189 # Dark Shadows: 190 # Dark Shadows: 191 Storylines * Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters (Minor elements only) * Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot (Minor elements only) * Dark Shadows: The Return of Laura Collins (Main storyline) Home video * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 4 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series See also External Links * * * * References